You are not supposed to love her
by Lostish
Summary: He had seen her several times at school, but never payed attention to her before his brother began dating her. ”You can't win over Sai. Can't you see, that she's truly in love with him?” ON HOLD
1. The Uchiha mansion

**Chapter 1 – The Uchiha mansion**

Sasuke sat on a chair in his room, bored out of his mind. It was often like this. Although he was popular in school, he didn't have many true friends. Actually, the only real friend he had was a blond, hyperactive, ramen-eating boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

The Uchiha family was very rich. Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father, owned a big company. He and his wife, Mikoto traveled a lot, leaving their three sons at home. Sasuke didn't mind, though. He was used to being alone, even though he was surrounded by his so-called friends and fangirls every day at school.

He heard the front door open and voices reached his room. Sai was home and he'd brought some of his many friends. Sasuke sighed. Unlike him, Sai had many friends. The two of them were twins. Sasuke was the cold whatever-type and Sai was the smiling and caring one.

Sasuke sighed again. He had nothing to do. He'd already finished his homework, which was easy for him, since he was pretty smart. He turned on his blue laptop to see if he'd gotten some interesting e-mails or whatever.

Several hours of boredom later, knocked Sai on his door.

"Hn."

Sai showed his, in Sasuke's opinion, ugly face inside the room.

"A friend and I are going to eat now, wanna join us for some pizza? Don't worry, Itachi isn't home, so it's edible since we're just going to get it delivered."

"Aa."

"Fine, see you down there." And with that, Sai was gone.

Sasuke sighed and got up. Life sucked.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard well-known laugher. Wondering where he'd heard it before, he stepped inside the kitchen.

A girl was sitting with her back in his direction. She had shoulder-length pink hair, which she'd sat in two buns. Sasuke wondered where he'd seen that pink hair before. Sai wasn't in the room. He was probably at the door getting the pizzas. The girl still didn't know that he was standing right behind her. He looked at her again. If he just knew where he'd seen her before. His eyes ran over her clothes. Even though she sat down, he could get a pretty good look at the most of her body. She wore a black shirt with pink sakura petals printed on it, a pink tennis skirt and black knee socks. He looked at the sakura petals with a frown. Now he remembered where he'd seen her before! She was at the same school as he and Sai. Her name was Sakura. He didn't know her in person, but they had some classes together.

He looked at her hair again. It looked so soft! She turned her head around and their eyes met. She blushed and looked away, mumbling a "Hi".

"Hn."

He sat down on a seat not looking at her. He felt her gaze at him, but didn't react. He didn't want to make the atmosphere tenser than it already was.

Sai came walking into the kitchen. Over half his body was hiding behind several boxes of pizza.

"Sorry it took some time," he smiled after setting the boxes down on the table, "But the delivery man took his time handing over all of these." He gesturedtowards the tower of pizza boxes.

"Uhm, Sai-kun, how are we going to eat all of this? I mean, there's at least ten boxes..."

"Don't mind that. Even though he might not look like it, Sai can eat a lot," Sasuke stated.

Sakura giggled, and Sasuke frowned. 'Why the hell is she giggling over such a thing?'

"Oh, Sakura-chan, have I introduced you to my brother, Sasuke? Maybe you already know him, since we all attend the same school."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, but when he turned his face to her, she blushed again and looked away.

"We've met. I mean, we've got some of the same classes..." she said, now looking at Sai.

"Ah, I should've guessed so." Sai smiled. "But now, let's eat. I'm starving!"

A little while later, Sasuke was watching a boring TV program about how you spin silk out of worms, while Sai and Sakura were cleaning up after dinner. Although there were only three people, they'd eaten all the pizza, since Sai had eaten eight straight.

The program ended. Sasuke clicked the remote and ended randomly on an anime channel. He was about to click away, but Sakura stopped him.

"Don't!"

He looked at her surprised.

"Is it all right if we watch this? It's my favorite anime!!"

"Sure," he answered in his a bored voice tone. He hadn't really watched anime since he was little, and was surprised to know that a person at his age still watched it.

She sat down on one of the three huge sofas.

After awhile, Sai came too and sat on the same sofa as Sakura.

Sasuke soon learned that the anime, called Elfen Lied, wasn't something small children should watch unless they liked to watch a girl who got her arms ripped off, several men who died, and such stuff.

The episode ended, and Sai asked if they should play Wii. Since Sakura wanted to do so and Sasuke really didn't care, they decided to play Wii sports.

While Sai was playing against Sakura in tennis, Sasuke were looking for some ice cream in the freezer. This was a bit difficult, since it was a huge freezer. He finally found some Ben & Jerry's "Piece Of Cake," cups, spoons, and joined the others.

When the clock reached 11pm, Sakura was the uncrowned queen of tennis, since she was playing tennis in her spare time and her mother was a famous tennis player.

"Sigh, I'm giving up," Sai said after their 31st match. "You win."

"Yay!" She squealed, very excited.

"Aren't you going to head home soon? It's 11pm."

"Well, I guess I should get going soon… I just don't feel like it..."

"It's okay. You can stay here if you want to. We can have one of the maids prepare a room for you."

"That would be great! Then I don't have to walk home all alone!"

"Fine, then I'll get a maid," Sai said. He took something Sakura thought was a phone, and called one.

When the maid came down, Sai told her that they needed a room for Sakura. Fifteen minutes later another maid came down to tell them that her room was ready.

"Thank you. Sakura, please follow this maid. She'll lead you to your room."

"...Fine." She didn't look too excited about leaving with the maid.

"Night!" She said to them as the maid showed her out of the room.

"Sleep well."

"Hn."

* * *

**Please review!! It's the only way I can get to know what you think about my story. This chapter has been rewrote by Midnight Forever**

**-Lostish**


	2. School rumors

**Chapter 2 – School rumors**

Sakura woke up in a soft bed with lots of fluffy pillows.

Hmm..? Where am I? Was her first thought. Then, the memories of the evening before kicked in.

She sat up and looked around, confused, in the big, light room she'd slept in. One of the walls, the one where you could see the garden, was made only of glass; it made a beautiful light, so that it looked like you were actually out in a forest. Beside the bed and the bed table, there was only one other piece of furniture; a big, beautiful closet.

She stretched, and got up, eager to look closer at it. She walked slowly across the room on her stiff legs and reached out her hand to touch the light golden surface. She let her fingers follow the beautiful carvings, which she found out were cut out in the form of a sakura tree.

She then let her hand fall down with a sigh. She had no time for this. While walking over to her clothes, her eyes fell on a note on the bed table. She walked closer and read the tiny message.

_You can use the bathroom if you want to._

_-Sai_

She blushed at the thought of Sai being in her room while she was asleep, before getting her pile of clothes and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later when Sasuke stepped inside the kitchen, he looked at her, surprised by how nice she was dressed. Luckily for him, she was too busy talking with Sai to see this. He sat down as if nothing had happened, but he could not help but to look at her out of the corner of his eye a couple of times.

Sakura had decided to wear her hair loose today, except for two mini buns. She wore a white summer dress with lace, light pink leggings, a mini shoulder bag, and her own pink tennis-shoes. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

After eating, they were to drive to school in a black limousine. That was the plan, until Sakura heard of it, and denied doing so.

"Sakura," Sai said, not fully able to hide a slight bit of fatigue in his voice, "Trust me, nothing will happen to you."

"But why don't we just walk? The weather is nice and--," she looked up in the cloudy sky, "Okay, maybe not nice, but it's healthy to walk and--."

"Sakura, please." He looked like he was begging her.

"But--," she insisted. "What if something happens to us?" she murmured in a low voice.

"Trust me, nothing will happen to you," he gestured to the seat beside him. "Please, Sakura?"

She sighed as she saw her hope of getting to school unnoticed, fail. "Fine," she said though her teeth, "but it's your fault if we die in a traffic accident." Sai just laughed at her comment and with one last dark look at the car, she crawled in on the seat beside him.

As they drove, Sakura feared for the day. Not only did she arrive in a big, expensive limousine, she arrived together with the Uchiha-twins, an action she was sure would cause rumors about her in the entire school for at least two days.

The trip to school was silent. Sakura was thinking of every possible way to avoid a car accident, Sai was painting in his little sketchbook and who really knew what Sasuke was thinking about?

Finally, they arrived in front of the school. The chauffeur got out and opened the door for Sakura. She gritted her teeth and nervously got out.

As she walked side by side with Sasuke and Sai, she felt everyone's eyes on them, but she concentrated on looking straight at the doors to the main building, and somehow she managed to get over to it without making eye contact with anybody.

She sighed with relief when the doors slammed behind them; this was just what she'd imagined!

Through the whole day, Sakura heard whispers, but she avoided eye contact with anybody until lunch, when her friends, of course, wanted to know everything.

"I've already told you," she said in a tired voice, "Nothing has happened between Sai and I. I just slept at the Uchiha's, that's all!"

"That's all!? THAT IS ALL?! LISTEN TO ME GIRL!! YOU SAID YOU SLEPT AT THEIR HOUSE AND NOTHING HAPPENED?! AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?!"

"Ino, keep your voice down!" Sakura hissed, after sending apologizing looks to the neighboring tables. "I don't want everybody else to gossip more about me..."

"Too late," Tenten said. "Look at them!" She made a gesture with her head towards one of the tables where a group of girls were sitting. It was hard to tell if they were happy or angry, they seemed happy to get something interesting to talk about, but they kept sending glares in Sakura's direction. She sighed.

"Listen, nothing happened. Really," she said to Ino's untrusting look. "I was just eating at their house and we happened to stay up till late, and I didn't want to go home at such a late hour, okay? _Nothing happened other than that_.."

"Sure," Ino answered, but she continued to ask her questions for the rest of the day.

Sakura was happy when the last bell finally rang and they could go home. She stepped out to the parking lot, but then she remembered that her car was at home where she'd left it the day before. She sighed. Just her luck. Not.

"Oi, Sakura!" She heard a well-known voice call out. She slowly turned, only to see Sai waving to her from the same limousine they'd arrived in that morning and Sasuke, who was looking in the other direction. "Shall we drive you home?" Oh, how she wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but Ino told me I could ride with her!" she lied.

"Oh! That's all right. See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow..." she mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear.

In the end, Tenten drove her home, since Sakura tried to avoid Ino, not in the mood to answer any more weird questions.

She locked herself in, made her way to her room and jumped onto her futon where she fell asleep for two hours, before doing her homework, putting some of the food from the freezer in the microwave, eating it, and going to bed again.

That night she dreamt a weird dream. She was alone in a big cloudy space. Sometimes she could see the silhouette of Sai, but every time she called out, he disappeared, only to reappear in another place farther away. She was afraid of being left behind and began running, but she could not catch up with him. "It's effortless, Sakura. You can't catch up with him," someone said as if they had read her mind. She turned around and saw Sasuke stand only a few feet away. Then she woke up, her face covered in sweat. She went to the bathroom to put some water on it and went to bed again. When she woke up next morning, she did not remember the dream at all.

* * *

**I can't thank my beta reader, Midnight Forever, enough for helping me with this story!!**

**-Lostish**


	3. Love's in the air

Sakura stood in front of her mirror, getting ready for school. It was a week since she'd slept at the Uchiha's and she was in a really good mood this morning.

She packed her bag and tennis clothes, since she had a private tennis match with Yamanaka Ino just after school, and grabbed an apple before getting out to the school bus waiting outside her house.

When she got inside the bus, she looked around for her friends. She spotted Tenten sitting alone by a window behind some older students. She walked over to her and sat down beside her with a 'goodmorning' and the two of them immediately began chatting away about the new math teacher who should start at the school later that day.

"They say he's really handsome." Tenten sighted. "He graduated from our school just a few years ago, so he's still very young!"

"That means there'll be a lot of fighting because of him in the next couple of days." Sakura said. "So troublesome."

Tenten laughed at her pink haired friend. "Sounds like you've been hanging too much out with Shika." Just when the words escaped her mouth, the bus arrived at the school gates. "Let's go!"

They got out and began walking the last fifty meters up to the school. They met a blushing Hinata halfway there in company with Naruto, who was crawling around on the ground, collecting books. Apparently, she'd dropped all of her books and he was helping her getting them up again. She thanked him and the three girls walked the last few meters to the school together, giggling.

"So," Said Sakura when she was sure Naruto couldn't hear them anymore. "What was that about?"

"Uhm.. what do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with her eyes at the ground.

"You know what I mean!" She stopped talking when they turned around a corner and saw some older students walking in the opposite direction of them. "What's up with you and Naruto? You've been acting wierd around him lately. Could it be that you have a _crush_ on him?"

Hinata immediately blushed and looked away from her friend's courious glace. "I don't know what you are talking about." She answered in a weak voice.

"Awww Hinata, it's okay!I mean, you two would be so perfect together! And there's nothing wrong with being in love, just look at Tenten and Neji!"

"Sakura!" Tenten bursted out. I told you not to tell that to anybody!"

"C'mon Tenten. _Everybody _knows. Geez, you can tell just seeing the way you act when you are around each other!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura hadn't seen Sai nor Sasuke the whole day, so she became a bit surprised when one of the handsome dark haired twins came over to their lunchtable. "Sai-kun!" She burst out, a slightly pink blush on her face. She and her friends had been in the middle of a dicussion about who Sakura might be crushing on. (Tenten and Hinata had discussed. Sakura had tryed to tell them that she wasn't crushing on anybody, but they kept saying that she'd been acting wierd the whole week.) Said friends now looked at each other with the same understanding look. "Tenten! Hinata!" Sakura yelled at her friends, now blushing a stronger shade of pink.

"It's okay, Sakura!" Tenten said, laughing. "We'll talk about this later." She winked at Sakura, which made Sakura send her a very evil glare in return, before she turned to the boy beside her. "Uhm.. what is it, Sai-kun?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk outside? it's a bit.. crowded in here. But if you want to sit with your friends, it's okay. We can talk another time."

"No! I mean.. it's okay. I was done eating, anyway. Shall we go?" She got her plate, sent a last evil glare to the brunette who still had a big smile at her face and turned to Sai.

"Okay."

When the couple where out of hearrange, Tenten turned to Hinata with her eyebows raised. "Now, what do you think _that_ was about?"

At a nearby table by the window Sasuke sat, looking outside at his brother and the pink haired girl walk. Even though they were over twenty meters away from the window, it was impossible for him not to see the blush at her face. Why did he have such a strong urge to go outside and break them apart? He shouldn't care about who Sai was dating. Yet, he couldn't help but to wish that _he_ was the one outside, standing beside her. His attention was brought back to the table when Narutos arm collided with his coke, causing the brow liquid to spill all over the table, their food included. He rolled his eyes before helping Naruto clean the soda up.

After lunch break Sakura had art, then science and then math at last. She felt like she had a big, light bubble inside of her chest that made it possible for her to do anything. Sakura hadn't said much to Sai, she'd felt very shy, so it'd mostly been Sai who'd done the talking. She couldn't quite remember what they'd been talking about, but somehow that fact didn't really matter to her. She was just so happy that she'd gotten to talk to him. They'd parted at the doors since Sai had P.E. and the dressing rooms were in another building. On her way to the art room, she saw Sasuke. She'd forgotten he'd science together with her, which wasn't like her at all, to forget such a thing. She slowed her path so she came to walk behind him. His long, dark, spicy hair was so different from Sais. He wore a different kind of clothes, too. Now that she thought about it, there were so many differences between the two of them. Their appearance, their way of acting, their looks... Her stream of thoughts stopped when she stepped inside the classroom.

The art classroom was different from the other classrooms. Insted of sitting with their front to the blackboard, the kids sat at long tables, facing each other. At the end of the tables the blackbord were placed so that everyone could see it. One of the walls was filled with cabinets with all kids of tools and materials from pencils and knives to clay and paper; all sorted in boxes. Sakura found a seat at the second table from the window and sat down, waiting for the teacher to arrive. She didn't really know anybody in her class beside Sasuke, but that didn't matter to her. She really liked art and could spend _hours_ in the big room just sitting and drawing.

The teacher walked in and the last kids sat down. Today, they were to paint a potrait of the person in front of them, which would be easy since the person sitting in front of her was Shino. The guy always wore sunglasses and his jacket reached up over his mouth, so he didn't show too much skin. None of the girls at the entire school had ever seen his whole face, at least not his eyes. Sakura got the colors she needed and were just about to bring her pencil down to the paper when the smell of paint reached her nosethrils. She felt the nausea roll in over her and had to put down the pencil and wait until the dizyness was gone. When she felt okay again, she walked over to the wash and drank some water. She got back to the table, she saw that the pencil had made a big, fat line at her paper when she'd dropped it, so she got a new one after telling Kurenai that she was alright and she didn't ned to go to the nurse's office.

She felt a bit ill when the smell of paint reached her again, but it was not as strong this time. She was prepared for it and hold her breath.

She finished her painting of Shino halfway through the lesson and showed it to Kurenai, who praised her, and walked back to her seat, wondering what to draw next. She got an idea and began painting again, but this time she put much more effort into it than before. When the lesson ended, she stored the paper down in her bag to the other books and walked to science.

They should only take notes that day, but suddenly, in the middle of the lesson, Naruto pushed to a bottle filled with some nasty green stuff. In fell down on the floor and the glass shattered into a thousand pieces. Orochimaru became very angry and made Naruto clean it all up again. Sakura walked over to help, but when she bowed down to get the green, unknown stuff up, she smelled a horrible smell. It smelled like rotten eggs mixed with slime and cheese. The smell was overwhelming, she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, her stomach couldn't take it anymore. The last thing she knew was that she fell down into darkness.

"Sakura-san? Can you hear me? Please Sakura-san."

The voice was no more than a whisper, yet Sakura heard a strenght in it, a streght she clinged to with all her willpower. She tried to move, but found out she could't.

"Sakura-san?" This time the voice was closer. She could feel someone's cold breath on her face and finally managed to open her eyes, and after blinking several times, she recnognized the familiar face just a few inches above her head.

"Sai-kun!" She exclaimed, feeling her cheecks grow hot when she noticed the small distance between them. He smiled and, to her great discomfort, moved his face away from hers. She pouted mentally, but didn't let it show on the outside. Sai didn't need to think that she was a wierdo. Instead she asked: "How long have I been unconcious?"

"The lesson is almost over."

"Okay. I just need some water and-" She sat up, pushing of the sheets, but he stopped her.

"The nurse said, that you should go home when you felt better. She wont allow you to go back to class today."

"But I'm fine! I just felt a bit nauseous, that's all!" She got out af the bed, but fell back down when the room started to spin. She looked at Sai, who looked at her with a 'I told you so'-look. She sighted, knowing that she had lost. "Fine, I'll go home for today." She got up again, but kept a hold on the bed this time, when the room started spinning again.

"This is no good." he said, frowning. "Wait a minute, I'll take you home."

"You don't need to! I'm totally fine now. I can drive by myself!"

"I'm not so sure." He said. "Wait here while I go down to ask permission to take you home."

"Fine." she muttered. 'Geeh, lost again.'

* * *

**So, what did you think? This chapter haven't been corrected yet, since I wanted to update before the new year, yes xD**

**But fear not, I'll send it to my awesome beta reader soon enough!! **

**Sorry for the late update and please review, thanks.**

**-Lostish**


End file.
